federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9920-10040 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2382. *CP - September, 2382 *CP - November, 2382 Earth Plots Third Week In Belize, VYLIN ELBRUNNE is experiencing a lot of discomfort which causes her to worry about her health. ANDRUS ELRBUNNE is there and even more concerned, rushing her to the hospital only to find out she is pregnant! SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is born as a surprise to them all (October 18, 2382). ANDRUS is shocked but rushes around to get baby things, running into EDWARD ELBRUNNE and explains to him about the entire situation. ANDRUS meets with VYLIN at the hospital where they talk about the dangers of not going to the doctor as well as finalize their babies name - Samantha Aaple Elbrunne. MIXIE BRIDGES seeks out PATIRCK RESSE to get some answers about family illness, revealing that she doesn’t know the gender of her baby and that she is thinking about getting a pet to keep them company. Fourth Week Wishing to spread the word about her baby, VYLIN ELBRUNNE confesses to SHAWN MUNROE that she had a baby. He is shocked, but happy for the family. Cardassia Plots First Week At lunch, SIYAL REMARA is getting used to her job as a grant writer and taking some time to herself. JAMES MUNROE also has some time to himself and meets Siyal in a random lunch visit, both talking about Shawn. SIYAL goes back to AVARIN INDUS’ quarters, talking about James and then getting into some fun adult business with Avarin in his bedroom - something his mother doesn’t approve of! Second Week Now on Cardassia, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS are settling into the Cevdak home. Lorot is antsy and doesn’t want to stay there with her father around and opts to go out and explore. SIYAL REMARA has hopes of getting her dress fixed, going to KOHSII VENIK’s store. She gets free help because of design ideas Kohsii gets, as well as offers to be a model. DURAS VENIK is in a pub when he runs into LOROT and starts making some comments about Kai. Lor’vin begins to come out, bantering about Kohsii as well until the two get into a brawl and Lorot passes out! DURAS makes it home but KOHSII is shocked to see the state he is in. She gets mad that he would be in a fight, but defends it by explains he was protecting her honour. CORAT DAMAR summons QUESTA DAMAR to his office where he explains to her that there is a conference on Bajor noting the 13th anniversary of the Occupation ending. KAI is furious with LOROT, speaking with him in the hospital about what he did with Duras, warning him that it would be better if he stayed at home. CORAT calls in SEN BERN (ERON BERN) into his office, confessing to him some issues on Bajor, by showing him a video sent by Bajorans displaying that QUESTA was turned Bajoran looking and sent back to 2350! Third Week Hoping to smooth things over with the ladies, KOHSII VENIK goes to KAI CEVDAK-ROSS to talk about the incident with their husband. She wants an apology for Lorot’s remarks and she apologizes for Duras’ reactions. Fourth Week On the planet for their honeymoon, EVA DHOW and KITAAN arrive and JAMES is at the dock to greet them all, escorting them to the hotel and hoping to get them all settled in before going out to dinner. Bajor Plots Second Week AMITY LIU and EVA DHOW meeting together to discuss their joint venture in a day care facility. While Amity is paying for the entire thing, as well as offering artistic input, Eva will be in charge of the management and the kids! BRYCE WREN hears about an accident on Bajor and gets an idea that he would like an adopt a little girl by the name of MATILDA HEDDY. He explains this to ALLYSAAN KNIGHT who is open to the idea of more children. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Worried about her husband, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS contacts her father TORAL ROSS. She explains her situation with him, even Lorot’s cheating ways and illegitimant child on the way. Toral, upset, asks her to come to Cardassia and see if their doctors can help him. KAI agrees and tells LOROT ROSS about the plans at dinner, though he is sceptical and thinks her father is going to kill him. ALLYSAAN KNIGHT is busy getting things ready for dinner when KHOAL S’HARIEN shows her a picture of his biological parents. BRYCE WREN notes that he doesn’t look like either of them and Ally explains to him that Kehal isn’t his real father. MARIAME ROSLIN is working at her massage therapy business when KITAAN comes in. His own aches and pains get to him and she offers to help. TAHMOH ALMIN comes in, high on cocaine and starts trouble when he doesn’t like the position he found the two in. Kitaan stops him, but MARIAME is hurt and goes to the hospital. TAHMOH apologizes and tells her he was just overwhelmed. KITAAN is in the hospital when EVA DHOW confesses to him that she is pregnant and it is a baby girl. YINTAR IOAN and AMITY IOAN are together when she is looking into getting a massage. He doesn’t like it and cases a stink, forcing the session to be cut short and Amity to go to the holodeck from now on. Third Week Arriving to the station, SEN ANTON-BERN (ERON BERN) seeks out BRYCE WREN and apprises him of the temporal situation that the first family is in. Bryce agrees to help, but offers to go with them to ensure no major violations occur. CADENCE MADDIX has formally moved to Bajor with Trr’np and Nrr’bt. She is finished her 10 year parole sentence and is happy to start her new beginnings with CORBAN MADDIX and take one day at a time. AMITY LIU is getting more into her pregnancy despite her weight gain. When YINTAR IOAN comes into the house from horse back riding they share a special moment in the bath. Fourth Week Settling into their new life with all their babies, NARYANNA DORR and EBEN DORR think back on their past relationships and make a note to keep options open in the future to have more babies. ANTON and QUESTA are back on the station from their adventure in the past. They contact CORAT DAMAR and are not pleased when he jokes about not knowing them and Questa faints. ASHLEY MOSS and YINTAR IOAN work on some more translations before he invites her down to the planet and they go horseback riding! Wanting a honeymoon, KITAAN calls JAMES MUNROE with ELLIANA in his arms. He asks about the boy and inquires about coming to the planet for a get away. ANTON is relaxing in Quarks when he notices that SHAWN is there, bringing up that he is a professor and knows the man’s son in University. In a dream, AMITY LIU sees herself as a slave in the Kingdom of Klu’haa and YINTAR is there with her, watching her tend to his comatose sister. CADENCE MADDIX is settling into Bajor and her job at intelligence when she runs into INDIA NESRIN in the cafeteria and they chat about their jobs/family. 2350 Plots Third Week While on patrol KELL EVEK,, CORAT DAMAR, HARA ILLIAN and REVOK come across a ‘run away’ who they believe is a comfort woman. QUESTA DAMAR wakes up, only to find herself in the custody of the young company of Cardassians. QUESTA comes to in an interrogation room, being questioned by KELL who is less than pleased to have her there. She pretends she is from Internal Affairs, prompting Kell to leave and CORAT to come in. She prompts her past husband to take her to his CO. KELL, in the mean time, bursts in to speak with YORKIN KORINAS, explaining to him about the woman, but CORAT bursts in with QUESTA and Gul Korinas is startled to have this happening all at once. QUESTA explains her name is VESSA and once alone with KORINAS she confesses to him she is from the future and just wants to get home, prompting him to send her to Terok Nor with Damar. CORAT gets QUESTA on the station, but she is horrified to see how the occupation really was, getting a reality check. Still, the allure of her husband is too much and they get into some serious messing around ;). QUESTA is taken from her room with Damar by another officer and brought to a party with other Bajorans. A young woman by the name of Dakin Onya tries to comfort her, and talk about men in general in situations of power. BRYCE and ANTON arrive to the past, being found by HARA and REVOK. Suspicious about new people, the newcomers are brought to the Gul. SEN speaks with KORINAS, explaining that he is from the future too and it is imperative they get to ‘Vessa’ right away. En route to Terok Nor ANTON, BRYCE, HARA, REVOK are all suspicious of the other, all of them wondering what is going on. Once on the station, Anton is shocked when CORAT explains she is at a party, rushing there Anton explains Vessa is more than IA. Fourth Week QUESTA DAMAR is shocked to see BROCA at the party and freezes up, enough that he targets her as an example. SEN ANTON (ERON BERN) and CORAT DAMAR arrive just in time, rushing her to the infirmary and pumped her stomach. ANTON and BRYCE bring QUESTA back to the quarters and speaks with her about needing to get back and fixing any mistakes that might change the future. REVOK hears the three talking and brings what he knows to HARA ILLIAN, explaining to her that they can stop them from keeping the future where they both die. HARA debates, talking to ANTON about their relationship in the future, revealing she knows because of REVOK. Worried about QUESTA and BRYCE they rush to the shuttle and have a final showdown where Revok is knocked out and everyone’s memory erased. #10 October, 2382 #10 October, 2382 #10 October, 2382